The proposed Advanced Center for State Research to Scale Up EBPs for Children (hereafter called Center) will be housed within the New York State Office of Mental Health (OMH). The mission of the proposed Center is to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of state roll-outs of EBP quality improvements for children and families. Our proposed Center will build on our current state-based P20 Developing Center on Implementation of EBPs for Children in a State System. The location of the Center in a State system (NY) allows for multi-level and multi-faceted implementation efforts not possible for Centers housed solely within academic institutions. The Center's research will be guided by an adaptation of Feldstein and Glasgow's Practical, Robust Implementation and Sustainability Model (PRISM) to ensure that innovative mixed methods are applied to advance understanding of implementation processes and outcomes across multiple levels (i.e.. States, agencies, providers, and consumers). Using the New York State mental health system as a laboratory, this Center is in a unique position to develop and test innovative implementation strategies in a State system, which can serve as a model for other States across the nation. The Center's research activities are framed around three identified implementation challenges: (1) engagement in EBP initiatives (at agency, provider and consumer levels); (2) integration of data decision support systems for monitoring service delivery and outcomes; and (3) pragmatic mixed methods and measures to support efficient implementation in the dynamic policy environments of States. The Center will use innovative mechanisms to enhance the relevance, sustainability and dissemination of research findings nationally. These include an Accelerated Policy Analysis Unit to capitalize on time sensitive opportunities relevant to State EBP implementation for children and families and a National Policy Research Advisory Board to serve as a two-way disseminator of information about recent developments in State-level implementation. Importantly, this Center also provides an infrastructure to foster the development of new and early stage investigators by providing opportunities to engage in implementation research of high public health significance.